Hidden Reflections
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: A mirror of the worst type, reveals the exact opposite of one's self. Where you might be a beautiful young woman with a hideous attitude, you would see a homely young girl with kind eyes...or reversed...Hermione stumbles across this mirror and after a dizzy spell, she finds herself in a world completely opposite to the one she knew, or thought she knew. How much is a lie?FullSumIns
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Reflections**

**Summary: A mirror of the worst type, reveals the exact opposite of one's self. Where you might be a beautiful young woman with a hideous attitude, you would see a homely young girl with kind eyes...or reversed...Hermione stumbles across this mirror and after a dizzy spell, she finds herself in a world...completely opposite to the one she knew...or thought she knew. How much is a lie? And how much is just the hidden lies in the hearts of her fellow classmates?**

**Movie/Book: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hermione/Draco**

**Warning: OBVIOUS 'OOC'! You've been warned.**

**-x-x-x-**

'_It started off like a normal day. Really, it did, but, somewhere along the line, things just got...weird...' _Hermione closed her eyes as she thought over the events that led to her current predicament. _'That's right...it was normal...up til __**that**__ happened.'_

_**~Flashback~**_

_Hermione ran upstairs to the Astronomy tower to grab her textbook, having left it earlier, she was now behind with her homework. Well, behind for her. Pushing the latch to the Astronomy Tower up, she climbed up and smiled as she found her book exactly where she'd left it. Moving over towards the book, she took it into her hands and grinned._

_Draco had been ruffling her feathers over the past few days about the fact that he was getting closer to passing her up in grades. This bothered her immensely, since she had taken a lot of time, and put forth a lot of effort to become the know-it-all that she was._

_Walking towards the classroom door latch, she stopped as a movement in the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Turning towards that movement, she scoffed at herself as she let out an unknowingly held breathe she'd been keeping a moment ago._

"_Just my reflection..."_

_What was to happen next wasn't particularly __**strange**__ for Hermione, especially as of lately with her late night studies and early morning classes. Walking up to the mirror, however, and eyeing her reflection, she was confused by her look. It wasn't right somehow. She looked...gorgeous...in a bad way. Her hair was smooth and wavy, shiny...eyes narrowed in a cunning, and seductive manner. Her clothes smaller, fit…stockings instead of socks, black buckled shoes polished and shined. Even her body shape seemed a little bit more toned and thinner. Reaching out to touch the mirror, a sudden ache behind her eyes caused her to close her eyes and stumble._

_Falling forward, she reached out to brace herself against the mirror, but her hand met nothing but air until she finally felt herself hit the floor. She kept her eyes shut for a few more seconds until the pain of the migraine finally departed. Blinking her eyes a few times to clear herself of the sudden dizzy spell, she stood and glanced behind her._

_The mirror which had moments ago been in front of her, was now behind her. "How curious..." shaking her head she laughed, "you are getting barmy, Hermione. You probably just twisted in your fall." Smiling, she picked her book back up, staring back at the reflection in the mirror, she was pleased to see that earlier her eyes must have just been playing tricks on her. For the reflection in the mirror, was in every way, shape and form, her. The bookworm that she had grown very fond of._

_Turning away from the reflective glass, she left through the latch of the Astronomy Tower and made her way towards Gryffindor Tower._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_During her walk towards her House Common Room, she encountered strange glares and looks of contempt from not just Slytherins, the way she was already used to, but Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well. It was a little bit unnerving to feel as if she was in immediate danger, and that was exactly how she was feeling right now. Rolling her eyes, she turned and faced a Hufflepuff that she knew by name. Susan Bones. "Is there a problem that you would like to discuss with me? Did I do something to upset you?"_

"_..." Susan looked at her fearfully, shaking her head before running off, but not before casting another dirty look at Hermione from over her shoulder._

'_What was that about?! Maybe Ron or Harry will know.'_

"_If it isn't Potter's right-hand whore...or should I just call you his __**right-hand**__?"_

_Hermione's eyes widened at the vulgar insult that had been clearly directed towards herself. Turning, she was surprised to come face to face with..."Luna...?"_

"_Oh Merlin, don't say my name. You'll only get it dirty."_

_Hermione was so shocked by the diverse attitude of her friend that she couldn't even muster up a reply. She was truly shocked! This was Luna! Luna 'Loony' Lovegood! Looking at the clothing that the quirky daydreamer wore, she couldn't possibly comprehend this situation at such a sudden pace. She was wearing her uniform, without any of her...trinkets. Her shoes were both on her feet, hair straightened by what looked to Hermione to be a beautification charm, and her clothes were gorgeously fit to her body. This...was Luna...?_

_Staring at the blonde as she walked gracefully past her with an air of superiority over the whole of the school, she watched as a few others strutted off after her, as if she were their group leader._

_By this point, Hermione felt as if another headache was coming on. "I need to find Harry...!"_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_And find him she did. He was laughing with...Seamus? Both were lounging on the couch in front of the fireplace. Harry took notice of Hermione and waved Seamus off, who left without a word, just giving Harry a knowing look. All of this was just...weird._

"_Harry!" Hermione ran forward, hugging her friend tightly. She didn't know what was going on with her classmates, but Harry was Harry! He would always be the voice of reason amidst the chaos in school...or so she hoped. Even if he did say foolish things occasionally...he was always there for his friends...right? The hand sneaking down her backside told her differently. In fact...it told her a lot more than what she was ready to hear. "Harry!"_

"_Hermione...why are you screaming, we haven't even started yet." He laughed, pulling her in and kissing her on the neck along her collarbone._

_Hermione snapped, pushing away from Harry, she felt absolutely humiliated. Watching him sit up with a firm frown in place, he stared her down._

"_What the bloody hell, Hermione!?"_

"_...what is wrong with you?"_

"_Me?! What the hell is wrong with you!? Have you gone bonkers?! You're acting like that damn Lavender Brown...a scared virgin!"_

_**~End Flashback~**_

'_...acting like...?'_ Hermione paled, shaking her head as tears started to form in her eyes. "...what do you mean, I'm acting like...a scared virgin?"

Raising a brow, he shrugged, "nothing to start blubbering over, I merely meant that you and I have had sex more than two or three times to be sure. I just don't understand why you are acting like some untouched saint."

Taking a step away, she continued to shake her head. _'What happened!? What...what...wh-! That mirror! That must be it~!' _Hermione took off running, speeding past the students that had just made their way into the Common Room, she ran all the way to the Astronomy Tower...but what she was looking for...was not where she'd left it.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one...to this. Honestly, I just had this idea and started writing it down so that I wouldn't forget it, and instead, I wrote the whole chapter. Took me like twenty minutes. 0.0...I should now go come up with a summary and title for it, lol. Review and tell me what you think of my newest creation~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Reflections**

**Summary: A mirror of the worst type, reveals the exact opposite of one's self. Where you might be a beautiful young woman with a hideous attitude, you would see a homely young girl with kind eyes...or reversed...Hermione stumbles across this mirror and after a dizzy spell, she finds herself in a world...completely opposite to the one she knew...or thought she knew. How much is a lie? And how much is just the hidden lies in the hearts of her fellow classmates?**

**Movie/Book: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hermione/Draco**

**Warning: OBVIOUS 'OOC'! You've been warned.**

**-x-x-x-**

Making her way to the library, Hermione spent the better half of her time ignoring the onlookers as she passed by classmates she'd normally have been happy to converse with, now wanting nothing but to get out of their lingering sights. She kept her head bowed in mortification as she passed through the entrance to the library and sighed in relief. _"I do hope I'm alone...I don't know who I can trust anymore. If I can't trust Harry...Blimey..."_ She walked through corridors of books and started reading the titles in passing, looking for one very familiar book, she sighed happily as the familiar spine of _Hogwarts: A History _came into view, but before she could take it, a hand shot forward and pulled it from the shelf.

Turning her eyes towards the person who dared to steal a book from within her grasp, her eyes widened as she took in the sight of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh...Granger...s-sorry...my mistake. Did you need this book?"

Hermione looked at Draco, noting that his hair which normally would be slicked back, was released from its restraints and fell in silky locks over his forehead and down to the nape of his neck. His eyes, which had prior to this encounter, been that of a steely greyish blue, were still that color, but they weren't holding the familiar look of arrogance and superiority that she'd grown so used to, but a thirst for knowledge and kindness. He wasn't who she knew him to be...and while she still had reserves towards talking to him...it didn't seem like this was real...and he wasn't the Draco she knew. With this knowledge, she listened to him talk and smiled, he was just like her...

"-read it a hundred times it would seem, though, again, I've no problem letting, no...I'm sorry, it's not mine, so I guess I wouldn't be _letting_ you use it, but you can go ahead and have it, I've never seen you in here, so by all means. It's a wonderful book!"

Hermione laughed, "Malfoy...thank you very much, but if you'd like, maybe we can read it together and compare thoughts? I too have read it what seems to be a hundred times over...or at least..._I think I have._"

Draco tilted his head curiously, "...you _think_? That's an interesting choice of words, but...sure. I had planned on staying in here for the majority of the day anyways since we have no classes right now."

"Really? Why not?"

His eyes widened and he looked at her as if she had two heads. "Where have you been? I mean, had it not been directly linked to your mistake, I might understand not knowing...but it was your fault..."

Hermione cringed, _'what did I do?!'_

"You caused the whole of the second floor to flood by carelessly brewing counteractive tonics in one of the bathrooms."

"...what...?"

Draco was more confused than she was at this point, or so it looked as she took in the confusion in his eyes. "Did you...hit your head or something? I mean, I know you aren't the brightest witch of the year, but surely you didn't miscast a memory charm or anything."

"That's not funny Malfoy!" she snapped.

He flinched away, as if he thought she might hit him or something. "..." shaking her head, she apologized meekly, then going against her natural instincts to just run to her room and avoid people altogether, she tried to relax herself and asked, "instead of the book, can we talk about something else? I actually had a topic already in mind,"

"...what topic?" He tried to relax as well, but seemed to be uncertain as he watched her carefully.

"Um...if it doesn't sound to absurd, could you tell me...about myself. I mean, I guess, I forgot some things...or maybe...everything. I remember names...and faces...just, nothing else." She frowned, her fingers shaking as she spoke those words. _'It's not true, I remember everything...but everyone else has gone barmy mad! I mean...I'm sitting in the library with MALFOY!'_

"...you really don't remember anything?"

Tears started to form in her eyes and she watched his widen, _"...nothing..."_

"Wait, don't cry! Um...I'll tell you...but you may not like any of it...where should I start?" He looked at the book in his hands and sighed, walking to a nearby corner of the library that was a bit darker than the rest of the library due to how far back it was, he sat down and gestured for her to sit down beside him. "The beginning, I guess, is always an ideal place to begin."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Meanwhile)**

"Hermione?" Harry stepped forward and frowned, looking at his bookish friend, he took in the new look she seemed to be trying on, and couldn't argue that it agreed with her, "Hermione, you look...different..."

Hermione turned and smiled in an almost Slytherin way, "thank you...Harry...but you know, you don't have to be so timid towards me."

Harry blushed as she stood from the chair she'd moments ago been sitting in. She brought her hands to his and pulled him in closer, helping his hands to her waist, she watched his eyes shift through a multitude of emotions, not caring who was watching as she leaned forward and kissed the boy hero.

A scream at the end of the hall fell on her ears and Harry was quick to pull away with a flustered look on his face and a wild look in his eyes. Hermione looked over her shoulder and smirked at the gingerette who was glaring hatefully at her, with tears spilling from her eyes as she looked between Hermione and Harry, many others exchanged words of confusion and gossip began spreading like wildfire in Hogwarts.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
